


Hold on, I still want you (Come back I still need you)

by jellybean2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Harry, Cutting, Depressed Harry Potter, Draco saves Harry in more ways than one, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Self-Harm, Suicidal Harry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybean2002/pseuds/jellybean2002
Summary: After the war, Harry is broken; blaming himself for all the deaths during the war. He decides to return for his eighth year at Hogwarts after Hermione's pestering but isn't the same boy he used to be. Harry feels lost and turns to self-harm as a coping mechanism. Each day becomes harder to get through, with nightmares, insomnia and suicidal thoughts. Draco ends up saving Harry in more ways than one would have thought possible.





	Hold on, I still want you (Come back I still need you)

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey everyone! I was going to post this on the Notes section but this is way too long in my opinion and the trigger warning is important. This is quite a heavy fic. The title is the lyrics to a song: Hold on. It's a great song about losing someone. Highly suggest that you give it a listen. Anyway, the story about Harry having depression has always stuck with me for some reason. He was abused by his relatives at such a young age, lost his parents, lost Sirius and lost a lot of other people he loved (Remus, Dobby, Fred just to name a few). This happens when you go through a war and it was always difficult for me to fathom that Harry never had PTSD or depression. He is human after all. This story will contain quite a lot of angst and self-harm so that's a trigger warning. I really hope that this will help those of you going through mental health struggles in the hopes that you are not alone and there is always someone that loves you more than anything else in the world. Harry's someone is Draco. Draco ends up falling deeply in love with Harry to the point where Harry means the world to him. You will all have to be quite patient with me, however. At the moment I have exams so I will not be able to update for the next few weeks. I will try for a bit of updating though along the way until the next few weeks. One more thing: let me know if you would want Major Character Death (being Harry committing suicide) or if you want a Happy ending. I feel as though Harry passing away would be heartbreaking but a very strong ending. But I hate when, as a reader, a fic has a heartbreaking ending, I end up crying my eyes out and my parents and friends think I'm crazy. Anyway please let me know as I will definitely listen to what you guys have to say. I'm sorry to those of you who thought that this would be an actual chapter, I really am. This idea just came to me and I had to post it so that I would have the motivation to continue when I finally get the time. I haven't read an awful lot of fics like this, I've read some yes but not too many. If you do know any great fics in which Harry is suicidal or struggles with depression, please let me know as I would love to read them, and I'm sure a lot of other people will too. Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
